Can i be your Toy?
by Kitsune Akumu
Summary: Cana sets lucy up, thinking that shes been single for far too long, and is hoping to get lucy laid and be done with it, but what happens when a passionate night spent with Bickslow , ends up with her addicted to a man she never thought would own her heart. BiLu! some LaLu, not much,OCx mystery character


" YOU WHAT!" i squealed, and fidgeted nervously in my seat.

" shhh hush it up Luce, yeah i slept with him, but hey...you guys have been split for like a year now right? " Cana said nervously patting my shoulder. i wasnt angry or any thing, i mean, if cana really likes laxus than hey she can hit that, but she waits a week to tell me she slept with him?!

"No i dont mind its just, whyd you wait so long to tell me?" i asked curiously, me and laxus split up about a year ago when things between us just became to difficult. He wanted to...tie the knot and i ...i just wasnt ready.

"Well cuz' i dont know it wasnt serious to me, that and he was... uhhh howw do i say... he wasnt thinking of me during it? " cana murmured , she acted like it was no biggie, but i knew it hurt.

"You mean he... oh god Cana im so sorry."i wrapped my arms around her. God he can be such an ass.

"Hey dont worry , its no biggie, but if you wanna make me feel better... how about you make him jelouse hmm? you know fuck with him a bit." she pulled back from my embrace to smile widely.

"How would we do that?" i asked, only the slightest bit intrigued. she smiled and waved me over to whisper in my ear.

" i cant believe im doing this.!" i whispered towards cana.

"Oh shush , hes hot and perfect for a little payback." cana giggled and shoved me towards laxus's table. I could see his eyes zero in on me, his blue eyes, bright and almost hopefull, i felt tempted to go towards him, but i knew better, and headed towards the shockingly green eyed man sitting diagonally from laxus, Deep breath...in and out.

" hey Bix'" i smiled at bixslow as i slid into the chair next to him. I watched as he turned his head towards me, his vivid green eyes glowing and his deep blue hair was styled in a shaggy Mohawk.

"Cosplay girl? what brings you up here hm?" he grinned widely, his sharp canines glinting in the light. He was devilishly handsome, similar to the way laxus was, but more of the boy next door bad boy. You know the type that in high school, youd secretly crush on. Yeah, that was Bixslow. Tattooed and sexy as hell.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out and grab a couple of drinks tonight?" i asked as i placed a hand on his thigh suggestively. Oh my god cana what have you made me do?! ok calm down lucy you gotta keep your head in the game!

" A drink? i dont know" He smiled at me, but he looked uncomfortable, probably from the death glare laxus was casting at him.

" oh come on it'll be fun," i leaned in close towards him, bringing my lips to his ear." I've been dying to ...play with you." i licked the shell of his ear sensually. oh my god, i cant believe i said it, eeeeee, cana will be so proud of me.

When i pulled back , his eyes were heavy lidded and a almost wolfish , lazy grin graced his face, promising naughty things. his muscles were taunt and the tightness of his jeans was no secret.

" Babe im all in for a little game of tag." he winked and stood up grabbing my hand and started to lead me down staires.

" i prefer twister." i smirked sassily at the way his back muscles flexed beneath his shirt at my words.

"Then we better get back to my place and get those drinks yea? " he looked back at me with hungry eyes , and i felt my heart skip a beat at the idea of sleeping with Bix.

" lead the way baby." i managed to purr out the words, before casting a nervous glance at cana. She was no were to be found.

Well im in this deep might as well follow through.. i followed Bixslow out of the guild, but unfortunately we didnt make it more than a few blocks untill i started to freack out...on the inside of course. What do i do? i wasnt planning on getting this far... not that mind.

The door to his flat came face to face with me too fast as i felt my stomach knot up and twist with nerves. I watched as Bickslow unlocked the door and let me in , Not two steps in and i was slammed against the wall and his mouth crashed over my own, dominating me with just a few strokes of his tongue as he asked permission for entrance.

"Fuck, me Cosplay girl your fucking delectable." he grinned against my lips as he grabbed my ass roughly , the moment my lips parted in a gasp , he slylt slid his tongue inside, gliding across my own, Tentatively i kissed back , as i tangled my fingers into his unruly deep blue hair.

This was probably a bad idea but at the moment i cant think of a single reason why. If he stopped his actions, im pretty sure id jump his bones.

But he didnt stop, his lips were hot on me,scorching a line up my neck. I could feel excitement and lust coursing through my body as he touched me.

He looped an arm around me, dragging my body tight against his. I couldnt help the way the heat settled low in my tummy, my breasts felt heavy and my nipples ached for his touch. And just when i though he couldn't feel my nipples pressed against his lean ,hard, torso, he ran his tongue up the lengthof my neck and pulled me across the cheek, the corner of my lips, then finally he pressed his own fully, and firmly over my own, parting my lips i gave him acess as my own tongue flicked out to taste him, running over his bottom took this opportunity to flick his tongue between my own lips.

My hands moved to his shoulders,squeezing and groping with delight. Those muscles of his moved sinuously beneath my finger tips, giving me , just the hint of what it would feel like if i took his shirt off. I pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, a string of saliva stringed from his lips to mine.

Burring my face into the crook of his neck i gave his skin a lick, tasting him on my tongue, i could clearly smell his overwhelming scent of musk and spice.

" Hnn... i suppose its started to heat up a bit." he grinned sexily as he grabbed the hem of his shirt , yanking it up over his head, to bare a glorious sight. With Wide shoulders rock hard pecks, a drool worthy eight pack , tawny skin and a deep blue goody trail, leading down beneath the waistband of his jeans. His bulging jeans. Yeah, im soooooooooo ok with were this is going.

I could very clearly make out the rigid outline of his thick erection stretching upwards, the head of his member peeking out of the waist band of his jeans, giving me a peep show of what was to come.

"off with this."he pulled my tank top up and over my head, tossing it away.

Things were getting heated, real heated, and yet... i was strangely ok- scratch that, i was fuckin great with the idea of things getting out of hand.

**AU: so what do you guys think? ew? good? fabulous? review~**


End file.
